This invention relates to louvre windows and is concerned with an improved method of interconnecting a blade holder and a drive plate.
Hitherto louvre windows have been particularly vulnerable to vandalism and unauthorised entry since it has been a fairly simple matter to remove a louvre blade from the window. One of the methods by which unauthorised entry through louvre windows has been effected has involved sawing through the drive plate, by means of which the louvre blade is pivotally mounted on the window frame, by inserting a saw blade between the blade holder and the window frame. The invention sets out to provide a blade holder for a louvre window incorporating means for preventing this.